


My Love

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku spots Sango across the crowded club. Sparks fly and souls connect. Written for Forthrightly's Valentine's Day Challenge "The Perfect Line"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

When he saw her across the room, Miroku knew instantly she was the ONE. His only task would be to convince her.

Midnight eyes sought and captured her chocolate gaze. It was if a taut cord stretched between them, drawing them closer to one another. Every step he made towards her resonated deep in Sango's soul. She knew he was the one she had been waiting for.

Finally face to face, words escaped them both. Intoxicated by her scent, Miroku allowed his heart to dictate his words.

"What can I say to make you mine?"

Breathless, Sango replied.

"Just ask."


End file.
